


Make a Wish

by ami_ven



Series: Wish Upon a Star [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is sort of like New Year's here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #045 "dusk"

"Sam! Jack!" cried Daniel's voice, from the entrance of the ruins.

It had once been a laboratory of some kind, which was why it was Sam exploring and not Daniel, and it was apparently Ancient, which was why Jack had been invited along.

Daniel stopped just inside the chamber, where Jack could only see his feet. "Wait," the archaeologist said, "you two _are_ working in there, right?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "No, Daniel, we've been having crazy sex on the consoles since you left— Ow!" he added, when Sam smacked him. "Carter, that's striking a superior officer."

"Yes," she retorted, smiling. "And that was sexual harassment. What did you need, Daniel?"

"Oh," he said, coming into the lab and seeming glad to see them fully dressed. "Um, according to our hosts, there's going to be a meteor shower tonight. Apparently, this planet passes through some sort of asteroid field about this time every year. Kind of like the Persiads, on Earth. They're supposed to be good luck."

"We could use a break, Carter," said Jack.

Sam nodded. "Okay, then. In a few hours, we'll be ready to— it's getting dark already, isn't it?"

"Yep," Jack agreed.

She held out a hand and let him pull her up from under the Ancient console. "Lead the way, Daniel."

The sky was almost completely dark when they reached the village, joining the locals and the rest of SG-1 on a grassy hill. They spread out blankets and watched as the first stars began to appear.

"This is sort of like New Year's here," said Daniel, from the bedroll he shared with Vala. "It's traditional to kiss someone and make a wish for the coming year— one kiss," he added, as Vala snuggled closer.

"Whatever you say, darling," she purred.

Jack lay back on his own bedroll, hands tucked under his head, and grinned when Sam immediately curled against his side.

"I thought you said there'd be no hanky-panky when we were off-world," he teased.

He could see her smirk even in the dim moonlight. "It's a local custom, Jack."

"Oh, well, in that case..."

He leaned over to kiss her, just as the first shooting star streaked by overhead. 

"Everybody make a wish!" said Cam.

Jack pulled Sam closer and kissed her again. He wished for exactly this, ending every day with Sam at his side. That even if he lived to be a hundred, old and gray and wrinkled, he'd still have her with him, brilliant and beautiful, even when she was gray and wrinkled, too.

The shooting stars continued to blaze above them, streaks of dazzling light against the inky sky.

"It seems brighter here because there's no light pollution," said Sam's voice in his ear. "And the meteors must contain a relatively high amount of magnesium to burn so brightly..."

Still explaining the science behind the lightshow, Sam settled herself more comfortably against his side, fitting perfectly wherever they touched.

Yes, thought Jack, that was exactly what he wished for.

THE END


End file.
